


A Rocker's Hallucinations

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Mad Father, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee





	1. Not Hallucinating

Long, long ago, lived a kingdom's defense force, which had the King and Queen of the kingdom, King Ebenezer and Queen Madilyn, the guards and knights, the head being Sir Czech (He was foreign), the healer, Mab, and the wizard who could see all, Sir Vladimir The Great. 

You see, the Sir Vladimir had a power, he could see everything happening around us. If you ever felt as if you had been pushed when you tripped, it was a shadow person, Sir Vladimir knew that. If you had nausea, you must have had a minor case of poisoning from a shadow person. If there was anything wrong, Sir Vladimir knew what was going on.

Year past and many of Vladimir's decedents inherited this power, until we reached the early nineteen twenties, when Winston VanBeaurrann was taken to the mental asylum for his powers. Winston was told that he had a major case of schizophrenia and hallucinations. That was what was passed down.

We're now in the year twenty-seventeen, with the youngest of the bloodline, Julian 'Rock' Zachary VanBeaurrann.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian VanBeaurrann was laying with his lovely wife of three months, Ashlie, in their large,   
comfortable bed. He had his hands folded on his stomach as the medication he took was setting in   
and the scary hallucinations of monsters, shadow people, and dead people went away. 

"Breathe, focus. You'll be alright. None of it is real." He mouthed to himself, as his eyelids grew heavy and   
slammed together, ready to sleep. Julian quickly fell dead asleep, in an undisturbed sleep, one that   
could not be easily budged. He felt, finally, at peace for the night, he felt... tranquil. 

Something woke him at one thirty-two in the early morning, crickets were chirping, bullfrog leaped   
across the backyard. It was an echoing, masculine voice, "Juuuliaan.", "Juuuliaan.", "Julian.". 

Julian snapped awake, "What the-?!".

He looked over to see a tall, pale, fancy looking man with a fedora, holding his guitar case and then the man asked, "Hello Julian, or should I say 'Rock', as the kids call you these days?". 

Julian looked at the man as the shadows began to form into creatures of the night that had a   
malevolent grin seeping across their faces. "Oh hell no." Julian stated, hinting a fright as his hand   
searched for his anti-hallucinogens in the dark that was eating up his room. 

The other man merely chuckled and gave a smirk to the frightened, blonde male, "Julian, I wouldn't   
take those if I were you.". 

Julian stopped trying to grab the little, orange cylinder and looked at the other man. "Huh?" He   
questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. The small pill bottle fell to the brown carpet and Rock pulled his hand away from the nightstand and pulled the blankets closer to himself, "What are you saying?". 

The man stood, shoving the small shadow creature away from himself. "Come, follow. There are   
things you need to see.". 

Rock felt weird, following a strange man to who knows where. But he had an urge that he had to   
satisfy now. He got up and pulled on a red t-shirt to cover himself up. He followed the man outside to   
the kitchen. 

The man waved his hand at the tall, white, metal refrigerator that had magnets scattered all over it   
that he and Ashlie's little nephew would play with when he came over. Rock opened the door to the   
box he expected to be filled with food.   
Instead, five, huge, black tentacles flopped out and made a gross squishing noise as they hit the   
floor. 

"Ugh!" Rock exclaimed, grabbing a metal spatula and slapping the slimy, disgusting tentacles back to   
where they came from. 

The man chuckled and gave Rock a box of his favorite microwave food. Bagel Bites. 

Rock took them and looked the other guy in the eye, "Not cool, man.". 

The pale man just shrugged and pointed to Rock's microwave, telling him to go and warm them up.   
Rock skeptically analyzed the box that always made him perk up, the red and yellow colors of the   
box being faded into the darkness. He decided to hurry up before he freaked out and noped out of   
the situation. He tore the top off, blood spurting from the cardboard. He turned the box over to see   
the plastic bag, covered in the crimson water, normal looking Bagel Bites still inside. He licked his   
lips and used brute strength to rip the bag open. 

Rock opened his microwave to see flames bursting out of it, guarding the glass plate in the middle. 

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, leaping back, trying not to catch fire. 

The other man rose a brow, "Type in the code.". 

Rock looked at him, "What code?! What the fuck are you even talking about?!".


End file.
